Waveguide circulators have a wide variety of uses in commercial, military, space, terrestrial, low power applications, and high power applications. Such waveguide circulators are important in space applications (for example, in satellites) where reliability is essential and where reducing size and weight is important. Moving parts wear down over time and have a negative impact on long term reliability. Waveguide circulators made from a ferrite material have high reliability due to their lack of moving parts. Thus, the highly reliable ferrite circulators are desirable for space applications.